omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart Aino
Character Synopsis Heart Aino is a playable character and the main protagonist of the Arcana Heart series. A sweet and pure young girl who worships love and is known as the "Extraordinarily Rare Maiden". Her family owns a bakery and she spends a lot of time making sweets in hopes of one day getting an original item on the menu. She is best friends with Saki Tsuzura. She possesses one of the most powerful Arcana, Partinias, the Arcana of Love, an angel with two pairs of wings who can manipulate light. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Arcana Heart Name: Heart Aino Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, "The Angel Who Fights For Love And Peace" Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Her powers activated through Partinias allows her to manipulate energy and light in the form of attacks. Including projecting them in attacks or as beams), Summoning (Able to summon fourth her Arcana named Partinias), Reality Warping (Maidens are capable of manipulating reality to alter their surroundings), Conceptual Manipulation (Fought and killed Mildred whilst in her Arcana form. Arcana's are meta-existences that embody aspects of life), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of punching and killing Non-Corporeal and Abstract Entities), Gravity Manipulation (Her connection to Partinias allows her to tweak the amoung of gravity acting on her, making it lighter or even heavy if needed), Empathic Manipulation, Aura (Surrounded by a passive aura that negates any negative emotions and is capable of also pacifying those who come into contact with it), Attack Reflection (Her strikes and other attacks have a reflection property to them. Also capable of creating barriers comprised of Heart that reflects attacks), Absorption (Her erect special barriers that absorb anything that comes into contact or even around it), Power Nullification (A person with enough power like her can nullify Rainbow Celestial Stones' effects with brute force. Can also negate Mid-Godly Regen), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Defeated Mildred Avallone, who was merging both Physical Plane and Arcana Realm and could also survive said occurance. Assisted in the defeat of Parace L'sia, who can cause Planar Rifts, which distort and merge two realities together) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Fought against Parace L'sia and Mildred, whom of which are Arcana, who reside on a higher plane of reality, being meta-existences beyond standard time and space) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Physically capable of striking down Mildred Avallone, who can merge multiple realities together. Also fought Parace L'sia, who's transformation caused both the Physical Plane and Arcana Realm to shake) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Survived being attacked from Mildread, who is an arcana capable of merging realities as one) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range normally. Inter-Stellar 'with Reality Warping. 'Intelligence: Average. Though she is experienced in combat, she is quite naive. Weaknesses: Acts a bit naive at times. Often times is merciful and believes everyone is good inside Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heartful Punch: '''Heart's Shoryuken-like attack, but with a heart-shaped explosion at the peak. "Amazing Heartful Punch" is a Super version of this move. *'Iron Fist Punch: Rears back and lunges ahead with a straight punch. "Iron Fist Punch of Love" is a Super version of this move. *'''Ribbon Beam: Heart performs a hopping backhand which unleashes a fun heart-shaped beam blast. *'Special Kick: '''Heart performs a speeding divekick. "Special Kick of Love" is a Super verison of this move that generates a shockwave upon impact. *'Super Duper Amazing Iron Fist Punch of Love:' Heart winds up her fist to perform a skyward Tekken Punch at an angle. *'lios Sfaira:' Heart summons Partinias to chuck a giant ball of pure love at the opponent, bursting in a great flash. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Arcana Hearts Category:Female Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teens Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle Category:Martial Artist Category:Aura Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Regenerators Category:Light Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Absorbers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Tier 2